The King of Games
by TraballaFriend
Summary: A series of loosely connected one-shot-ish stories about things that just wouldn't fit in "Choice".  Completely stands alone, knowledge of "Choice is not at all necessary."
1. Chapter 1: Mi casa es su casa

**King of Games**

A collection of loosely connected one-shot-ish stories that explain how the DM characters got from the end of the series to where they are in my fic "Choice" and explores some other random things that just wouldn't fit into said fic. Paring currently include Yug ix Shizuka and Seto x reincarnated!Kisara with possibilities of Rebbecca x Mokuba and Mai X Joey in the future.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-gi-oh it wouldn't have taken 13 months for the tenth anniversary movie to be released in the U.S.

* * *

**Chapter One: Mi casa es su casa.**

Yugi had played in a few tournaments and made a few public appearances during his college years to help pay the bills and a few more after he started work as an Egyptologist. (He specialized in translating hieroglyphs.) It was a nice side gig but not his career. But Egyptology didn't really pay well, it was a struggle just to make ends meet and with the wedding only a few months away…well Yugi had decided it might be time to try gaming professionally. The money involved was incredible and he _was _the reigning champion.

He talked it over with Shizuka. If it was what he wanted to do she was okay with it. Yugi however wasn't. So far they had managed keep their engagement, even their relationship a secret from the press. Yugi wanted to keep it that way and if he started a real dueling career the cameras would be on him and the reporters would be digging and eventually they would find her. If they found her they would reveal her and then she would be a target. Yugi wanted more than anything to keep that from happening. He had had to rescue too many of his loved ones in the past; he did not want his fiancée added to the list. On the other hand, they needed money if they were going to start a life together and get her through medical school. There was only one person he knew who had both the means and (possibly) the inclination to help him. It was time to pay a visit to Kaiba.

An awkward silence filled the room as purple and blue eyes each held the other in a steady gaze. Finally Yugi spoke. "Today's report said that your stocks have risen again."

"You didn't come here to discuss my stocks, or were you planning to invest?" Kaiba's chill voice put a quick end to Yugi's attempt at small talk.

"No, I didn't come to discuss stocks; I've already put all the money I can afford to invest into KaibaCorp." Kaiba's surprise didn't register in his tightly controlled body. He really needed to remember to keep a closer eye on his stockholders.

Yugi took a big breath. "I'm here because I need your help."

Kaiba allowed a rather sarcastic smile to cross his lips. "And what makes you think that I would help you?"

"Even with my KC investment, I'm a little strapped for cash at the moment and"

Kaiba's smile abruptly disappeared and anger filled his face as well as something that looked almost like disappointment. "You came here to ask for _money_!" Kaiba spat the word. He didn't know what he had been expecting but it hadn't been this. He wasn't even quite sure why he was so angry but he was. His blood was boiling. He was seriously considering throwing Yugi out.

"No! Good heavens. No! It never even occurred to me." Yugi proceeded to explain the favor he had really come to ask for as quickly as he could. "I want to rejoin the professional dueling circuit but if I do reporters will start digging in to my life and they'll find out that I'm engaged to Shizuka Kawai and well you know what tends to happen to members of our families. I want to marry Shizuka and I want to duel so that we can build a better life for ourselves but I don't want to put her in danger and if the press finds out she's my wife then everyone will know and she will be in danger and well" Yugi finally stopped and took a breath, "well you were the only person I could think of who might be able to help."

Kaiba stared blankly at his rival and (though the only part of himself that would admit it was buried so far down even he didn't know it existed) his friend. Finally he spoke in a completely deadpan voice. "You're marrying the mutt's sister?"

Yugi suppressed his (traitorous) laugh. "Yes, I am marrying Jonouchi's sister. You know we really should get together more often."

"What happened to the friendship girl…uh Anzu…you two were always giving each other sickening looks."

Yugi squirmed a little. "We tried dating for a bit but it didn't really work out. It was just a crush on both sides. We're more comfortable as friends. I knew what having a soulmate was like and I knew that wasn't it no matter how much I wanted it to be so I broke it off. Still took a while to get over the crush though, even after we broke up. It wasn't love but it was powerful. After Jonouchi got his own place Shizuka started coming by more often to visit her brother and then she started coming even when her brother was out of town and we'd hang out. We fit together in a way Anzu and I always wished we did but never could. Took Jonouchi a while to get use to the idea but he came around eventually."

Kaiba listened to all this with a blank slightly confused look on his face. Then he suddenly dropped all the walls he'd been building around his heart since he was adopted by Gozabura and showed Yugi a face few others had ever seen. It wasn't quite happy but it was relaxed. "I've found someone too."

It was Yugi's turn to be surprised.

"Her name is Sara. She has hair so blonde it's almost white and eyes that are a startling shade of blue."

It took Yugi a moment to understand. When he finally grasped what Kaiba was getting at his eyes widened and he let out a gasp. His face quickly turned to worry as a new thought struck him. "Are you sure it's not just her appearance that…" he let the thought trail afraid that Kaiba might take offence.

He didn't, he answered calmly. "I'm sure. When I first met her she was very similar to the way you were before you solved the puzzle. Extraordinarily shy, fragile and puzzled by a world that didn't seem to have a place for her. I had no patience for her then just as I had no patience for you then. Things didn't change until she happen to be at a duel in which I played my Blue Eyes." Kaiba shuddered remembering the intensity of the feeling. "After that she started displaying new inner strength whenever she was around the cards and me." He paused again then looked into Yugi's eyes; his eyes and voice were filled with love, joy, wonder, fear and confusion. "It's her. It's definitely her."

Yugi nodded accepting Kaiba's verdict.

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment before continuing in a barely audible whisper.  
"Tonight I will return the ka she gave to me so many centuries ago. I will present her with my three Blue Eye White Dragon cards and this." He took a small jewelry box from his desk and opened it so that Yugi could see the contents. The box held a ring. In the center of the brilliant white gold band set the brightest sapphire Yugi had ever seen. It wasn't a large stone which, Yugi reflected, was probably a good thing, had the sapphire been any larger its magnificent color would have been overwhelming to the point of being gaudy. As it was the sapphire ring was one of the most stunningly beautiful things Yugi had ever seen.

"You see Yugi," Kaiba continued. "I've been having the same problem."

The two men sat in silence. Finally Kaiba stood and turned to face the large window behind his desk, "I will help you Yugi. Come back Wednesday at three. We'll discuss the details."

Yugi stood up too. "Thank you Kaiba." He went to leave but just after he opened the door Kaiba spoke again.

"Seto, you may call me Seto."

Seto heard the door click shut. He stood at the window for a few more minutes. When he returned to his desk there was no sign in either his face or his bearing that anything unusual had occurred.

Yugi entered Seto's office again at precisely three o' clock on Wednesday only to find it empty. He walked uncertainly to the desk where he found an envelope. He opened the envelope to find a long list of complicated instructions. He stared at it for a confused moment before shrugging and doing as the first item on the list directed. At eleven Yugi was just starting to reach the end of the list and he had long ago begun to suspect that several of the instructions were purely for Kaiba's amusement. Still he followed everyone faithfully and to the letter. Finally he arrived in a secluded area of the currently empty Kaiba Corp Amusement park. Yugi pointed his flashlight at the now rather worn piece of paper and Shizuka (whom he had picked up somewhere around direction 15)read it.

"I'm supposed to do what?"

Shizuka read it again.

Yugi sighed, thought for a moment and decided just to get it over with. He then activated his duel disk (which had been on his arm since direction 5 for no apparent reason). He spread his legs in the classic battle stance, raised his hand and (feeling utterly foolish) cried in a suitably dramatic fashion, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi lowered his arm and waited uncomfortably for something to happen.

When something did happen it wasn't at all what he'd expected, though he probably should have. As he and Shizuka watched, a life sized non-holographic white dragon came swooping through the trees and landed in front of them. Yugi rolled his eyes. Kaiba's love of spectacle would never cease to amaze him. Considering this was almost certainly one of Kaiba's secret hide outs he didn't even have the excuse of doing it for the crowds.

Yugi didn't need the flashlight again. He remembered the last cryptic instruction on the sheet word for word.

_52.)To one who knows the importance of names: Whisper in the dragon's ear._

It suddenly made a lot more sense than when he'd first read it back in Kaiba's office. Yugi walked towards the mega mechanical dragon and positioned his lips near what he assumed to be its ear.

"Kisara" he whispered.

The dragon opened its mouth and Yugi, after giving his fiancée a nervous glance, walked in.

The lavishly furnished room in the dragon's belly already contained three occupants when Yugi and Shizuka walked in. Yugi greeted Seto, Mokuba and a young lady he would have known instantly to be Sara even if she hadn't been wearing a brilliant sapphire ring. Seto ordered them to sit and they did. Then he presented his proposal.

Whatever Yugi had expected Kaiba to come up with _**this was not it**_. Yugi repeated Kaiba's words slowly.

"You want us to come live with you? You want Shizuka and I to move into your mansion?" Yugi turned to Mokuba. "Please, if this is some kind of a joke have mercy on us and end it now." No one could miss the hurt and disappointment in Yugi's large purple eyes. He had actually believed Kaiba was going to help them.

"It's not a joke." Mokuba assured them. "The plan was actually mine, it took a long time to convince Nii-sama but Sara and I teamed up and eventually we managed it." Mokuba flashed a smile at his soon-to-be sister-in-law. "We could easily arrange to hide your marriage documents but unless you lived in separate houses and rarely saw each other the press would still figure out you were at the very least a committed couple. You could probably pass off the idea that she was just staying with you as a favor to her brother for a while but the charade wouldn't last and even that much connection might put Shizuka in danger. You need to live somewhere where it is conceivable that you could both be there independently of one another."

Yugi still didn't look convinced. "Sure the media will absolutely accept that Kaiba just up and decided to have his greatest come live with him and how are you going to explain Shizuka's prescence?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to respond but Mokuba jumped in, he seemed to think Yugi might take the news better from him. "You wouldn't be moving in as Kaiba's rival. You'd be moving in as Kaiba's employee. Kaiba's retiring from the dueling circuit. He may make a special appearance or two but he won't be participating in anymore tournaments. Kaiba Corp is a gaming company so it makes sense that we would hire some else to take his place as our representative. Your moving in will still be a little strange but not noteworthy. I'm sure the marketing department can come up with some very convincing arguments as to why it makes perfect sense before then."

Yugi, much to the Mokuba's relief, did not to appear to be at all offended or upset at the idea of working for Kaiba Corp. In fact, he seemed excited.

"So does that mean I won't have to hire an agent?" Yugi was positively thrilled. He'd had a rather bad experience with agents the last time he'd tried to launch his dueling career and he wasn't looking forward to repeating the experience.

"For all intents and purposes, I will be your agent." Seto replied. Yugi thought for a moment then nodded. He trusted Kaiba. Seto wouldn't make any of the idiotic suggestions that those fools had and if he did suggest something that Yugi disagreed with he would at least know that it was worth taking into consideration.

"I find that agreeable but how will you get Shizuka into the mansion?"

Mokuba smiled proudly. "That took a bit of creative thinking. Officially we're hiring Sara as a maid, in actuality she'll be working with me in the Magic Lab. That won't work for Shizuka though. We could maybe get away with hiring a med student as a maid but once she graduated the ruse would fall apart. So instead Sara suggested we make a public announcement that KC will be offering a scholarship to a med student on the condition that they accept an internship as our family doctor's assistant. When said doctor retires, which he plans to do in a few years, it will be only natural to offer the job to the intern. Of course, the scholarship competition will be rigged and Shizuka will be the recipient. You are planning to go to med school aren't you?"

Shizuka nodded but she looked worried. "No offense Mr. Kaiba,"

"Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba's my brother"

"Mokuba, but I'm not sure I want to go through med school just to be your family doctor. I want to work with children. I was hoping to work in a hospital."

To everyone's surprise it was Seto who addressed her concerns. "The duties of Kaiba family physician aren't severe all the same I doubt you would find the time to work in a hospital but Mokuba and I plan to build a Domino city orphanage. The plans are still in the early stages but I suppose our orphanage could use an on staff pediatrician. You could probably fill both positions. Would that suit you?"

"Yes. Yes it would. It would be amazing." Shizuka looked at the stern man with the fierce blue eyes in wonder. Was anything she'd ever heard about him true? He was supposed to be a hard hearted business man with no friends who cared for no one except himself. Yet here he was, sitting next to his beautiful fiancée and his obviously well cared for little brother, inviting his longtime rival and _his_ fiancée into his home and bending over backward to make sure no one knew the true reason.

Shizuka turned to Yugi, her love. She saw in his eyes that he had reached the same decision she had. Of course, they wouldn't accept yet. They needed a few days to let the idea sink in, but they both knew that in the end they would. Yugi kissed her and smiled. This was actually going to work.

The five of them talked and joked until dawn. Seto was often cold and silent but Sara and Mokuba would take turns carefully drawing him back into the conversation. As Yugi watched Mokuba once again needle his big brother until he rejoined the conversation, he finally realized the reason behind the Kaibas' generous offer. Mokuba wanted his brother to open up, Sara wanted friends and Seto would do anything to make his family happy. Even invite Yugi into his home.


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoons

**WARNING: This chapter is about honeymoons thus it contains explicit (but vague) details. . There's nothing too graphic, just little hints but still if it bothers you just skip to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honeymoon**

_Yugi and Serenity_

Yugi and Shizuka spend the first week of their married life exploring. They explore the rooms Kaiba set aside for them until they are intimately familiar with every detail of their new home. But more importantly, they explore it each other. They find the ticklish places, the soft places, the sensual places. They talk about the past about the present about the future; unknowingly exploring each other's soul rooms in a far more conventional manner than Shadi. At the end of the week they know there is still more to find but they are content. They have the rest of their lives to explore each other and they are looking forward to every second of it.

_Kaiba and Kisara_

Seto and Sara don't need to explore. Their spirits have been entwined for 3,000 years. Their souls are so intimately familiar with each other that their bodies have an instinctive knowledge of one another. There is nothing left to learn. Instead they simply glory in the other's presence. They allow the euphoria of their souls to wash over them enveloping them in a dream world of pleasure. Simply to be together again is bliss.

_Mokuba_

Mokuba has a very lonely week.


	3. Chapter 3:Yugi is the King of Games?

Yugi didn't just represent KC in Duel Tournaments. He had after all been a gamer before he was a duelist. He went where Kaiba sent him and he played whatever game he was asked too. And he won. He loved it. His only regret was that it required spending so much time away from Shizuka.

Well, maybe that wasn't his only regret. He also regretted reminding Mokuba that he was still the reigning King of Games. Though how the boy had forgotten was a mystery. The announcer's and reporters _never_ missed a chance to use the title. All the same he had mentioned it once in some offhand way (he couldn't even remember what they had been talking about) and Mokuba had been dragging him into the Magic Lab every chance he could to answer questions and relive old duels ever since. Yugi liked Mokuba but some of the memories he wanted dug up were painful and Yugi didn't think he liked the direction the questions were starting to take. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong with them but they made him uncomfortable.

Mokuba looked excitedly at his sister-in-law. "Do you know what this means!"

"No, and neither do you so don't pretend."

"Well, okay so maybe I don't know exactly what this means" Mokuba admitted "but it means something and I want to find out what."

"You know that will mean calling him down here again."

Mokuba's excitement dropped a bit. "He's not going to like it. We're going to have convince him. It won't be easy either. In his own way he can be as stubborn as Nii-sama."

Sara laughed. "No one is as stubborn as Seto."

Mokuba didn't argue. She would find out for herself soon enough. He sent Yugi a summons.

Yugi sat down nervously in front of a worried looking Mokuba and a curious looking Sara. He was pretty sure they had finally gotten to whatever it was they'd been headed towards for the last few weeks and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. Thus, he let out a rather relieved sigh when Mokuba announced with deadly seriousness. "You are the King of Games."

He smiled a little awkwardly. "I know. The reporters and fans won't let me forget."

Mokuba shook his head. "I'm not referring to some meaningless made-up title. I mean you're the actual King of Games."

Mokuba waited for Yugi to say something. Yugi tried to say something but the only thing to come out was a small noise that was really more of a confused, pained squeak than anything else. Mokuba decided he'd better just continue.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. You know we've been doing research into Shadow Magic and other magics that are developing and have developed around Duel Monsters past and present."

Yugi nodded. Still not sure what else he was supposed to do.

"It has become clear that when Pegasus created the game he reactivated an old link connecting two dimensions. Because he created the link he had a lot of power over how that dimension affected ours, especially while the link was young. I don't think he realized it but the point is, he was still largely in control of this new magic when he named you King of Games. In doing so he didn't just give you a title, he gave you a position. He gave you dominion over all games."

Yugi interrupted before Mokuba could expand upon his foolish theory any further. "You're forgetting something Mokuba. It wasn't me who won the duel against Pegasus. It was Atem who dueled him and thus won the title."

It was Sara who contradicted him. "Um… No. We went through your account of the duel several times. Atem was able to hold off the shadows and thus finish the game but it was you who, not only implemented but, came up with the strategy that allowed the game to be won. So while it was Atem who finished the game it was still you who won the game and thus that particular title. However, it seems probable that it was during that duel that Atem won, or rather reclaimed, the title King of Shadows. Thus two kings were crowned by the magic after the final duel of Duelist Kingdom; King Yami, who mastered the shadows, and King Yugi, who mastered the game."

Sara smiled at her pun.

Yugi went back to being tongue tied. Then realized he was taking this way too seriously. There was no way this ridiculous notion was true. Though judging by the looks on their faces it would probably just be a waste of time and energy convincing them of that. It was probably better to just go along with it and let them convince themselves. He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever makes you guys happy."

Mokuba looked relieved. Sara rolled her eyes. "Mokie thought you were going to be stubborn about this. I'm glad to see he was wrong. It means we can get on with the experiments much sooner."

"Back up! What experiments?"

Mokuba smiled, with more confidence this time since Yugi seemed to be taking the news much better than projected. "We just want to see how far your powers extend. Can you alter the rules or just the conditions? Can you affect how others play the game? Do your powers have something to do with why you keep beating nii-sama? Have your powers been growing since Duelist Kingdom? What does it take to activate them? That kind of thing. I'm sure we'll come up with much better questions once we get started."

Yugi tried to object but he eventually gave in. Mokuba and Sara seemed to have their hearts set on trying out their little experiments. He supposed he'd let them have their fun. He could only hope they wouldn't be too disappointed when they failed. Yugi had just come to this conclusion when the significance of one of the questions in Mokuba's list suddenly hit him.

"I beat Seto _before_ Duelist Kingdom. That would be before I did or did not become the so called 'King of Games' and therefore it has nothing to do with my victories in our games." Yugi stated defensively.

"No," Mokuba contradicted, "Atem defeated Nii-sama in that duel. Or did _you_ inflict a penalty game on my brother?"

Yugi opened his mouth to reply then shut it again realizing the boy did have a point. His first duel with Kaiba had taken place before he and the pharaoh were working as a team and, because he sensed Yugi had been threatened, Atem had taken control of his body in order to protect him and/or seek justice. Yugi might have been supplying the motivation for the duel but he hadn't had much to do with the actual duel itself.

Yugi sighed in defeat. "Let's just get this over with."

The gleam that appeared in the eyes of the two magic scientists (Magiologist was Mokuba's preferred term even though Seto kept telling him it sounded ridiculous.) made Yugi instantly regret his words. There was something disturbing about the way they were staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Grief

Seto closed his eyes and wondered, for what had to be the hundredth time now, why he was the one who had to deal with Yugi's little breakdown. It's not like he wasn't (on some levels) enjoying it. Watching Yugi deny the obvious truth with such fervor was wonderful payback for all those years of preaching he'd had to endure because he was doing the same thing. His enjoyment, however, didn't change the facts. The fact was that Yugi was one of his most valuable employees and Seto was not particularly adept at handling personal issues. That's what his little brother was for. He was afraid he was going to say the wrong thing and accidentally break the man. Which, while satisfying on a personal level, would not be good for his company or his home life. He sighed.

"Yugi, I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that your brother and wife are crazy. They've come up with a ludicrous theory and are dead set on trying to convince me it's true. They won't leave me alone about it! And it's not true. It can't be true. It's totally ridiculous."

Seto did something he rarely (read never) did and ignored the slights directed at Mokuba and Sara. He may not be very good at this sort of thing but he was pretty sure making this personal was the wrong way to go. Instead he flipped through the papers on the desk in front of him.

"I may not be an expert in the field but my brother's research seems sound. If he says you're this King of Games with the power to manipulate the games you play then you probably are. Your record certainly seems to point towards that conclusion."

The short young man's face was red with anger. Seto had never seen him like this before. Even when his friends were in danger and his fury had remained under tight control. Carefully aimed and directed at those responsible. But this anger before him was wild, uncontrolled and senseless.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I have _never _managed to manipulate the conditions of a game and don't you think I would have? Don't you think I would have stopped all the soul suckage if I could have?"

"Yugi," Seto started with a curious mix of both patience and impatience in his voice, "you have stopped soul suckage, as you put it. You saved the pharaoh's soul after he lost the orrichalcos game."

"I didn't change the rules," Yugi snapped. " I just took advantage of a loophole. The seal needed a soul and I gave it one. It just didn't happen to be the soul of the person playing the game."

"By your own report there was no loophole. The two of you started playing the game together but you were separated the moment the pharaoh played the damn card against your wishes. The seal took into account your separate souls and picked the one it wanted to steal. You were the one who created the loophole. You changed the rules."

Yugi yelled. "No! No! No! I can't, I didn't I couldn't. It's not possible." Tears crept into his voice and eyes. "I can't, I couldn't, it's not possible."

Kaiba sensed they were finally getting near whatever it was that was truly bothering his star employee and that the quickest way there would be to send him over the edge. So he said, in an even but forceful voice, "You did."

Yugi broke down. He was on his knees. His hands gripped his multi-colored hair in desperation. "No! Don't you see…don't you see?" Tears were streaming down his face now. "If I could change the rules why didn't I allow Atem to stay? I could have given him a third choice. He could have had a mortal body. I wouldn't have had to choose between murdering my best friend and sentencing him to millennia of torture stuck inside of that damn puzzle."

Oh, thought Seto, so _that's _what's been bothering him. Well, it certainly went a long way towards explaining his unusual behavior but it didn't solve his problem. He still needed to find a way to snap his friend…er _employee_… out of it and get him to accept the truth. He allowed his voice to soften just a little before he spoke again. "Yugi, you did set the conditions of that game. I was there remember? I saw."

The distressed king looked angry and confused but he didn't argue, much to Kaiba's relief. He continued. "When you locked away monster reborn to prevent…Atem…from summoning Osiris, you sent a very clear message. The dead do not get to come back. Not even Gods. Your friend is where he belongs." Kaiba let his voice loose the hint of sympathy it had held. "You need to let it go. You have other friends who need you now and who may need whatever power you possess. You need to accept that and you need to accept that NOW. Can you do that or do I need to find another duelist?"

Yugi was still on his knees, his arms wrapped around his middle and his small body hunched over. He barely registered most of what Kaiba was saying but somehow the point still managed to penetrate his emotionally wrecked mind. Feebly Yugi nodded and began to slowly pull himself together.

"I, I need to request a vacation."

Seto nodded. "How long?"

"Three weeks."

"Approved. You can take the company jet."

"Thank you."

"Just be sure to bring Sara back one of those cartouche things, I think she misses home sometimes."

Yugi's smile was thin and a little forced but it was there. He nodded.

"See you in three weeks."


	5. Chapter 5:The Dragon Lady

Domino was, for all intents and purposes, a company town or, more accurately, a company city, the company being, of course, Kaiba Corporation. The relationship between city and corporation was unique, however, in that it did not develop out of necessity. The Kaiba Corporation was certainly a large employer of Domino citizens and a boon to the city's local economy but it did not employ _most _of the city's population and were it to leave other companies would swiftly fill in the economic vacuum that it left behind. Conversely Kaiba Corporation did not need Domino. It had firm holdings in several other cities around the world many of which would make equally suitable headquarters. Indeed some of the cities had even tried to bribe Kaiba Corporation into moving its headquarters (and money) within their own boundaries but all offers had been refused. It seemed Kaiba Corp was quite happy where it was.

No, the relationship between Kaiba Corp and Domino did not develop naturally. It came about because Seto Kaiba had decided it would. The CEO of the Kaiba Corporation saw Domino as his and no one messed with what belonged to him. Certainly this meant the people of Domino had to put up with some of the rather bizarre eccentricities of their de facto feudal lord (like the time he shut down half the city to hold a card tournament) but for the most part they did not mind. Kaiba Corp more than made up for its sometimes bizarre requests with its attention to detail and care for the city (though many suspected younger Kaiba brother was solely responsible for the latter). Kaiba Corp funded schools and orphanages and dealt swiftly with crime, organized and disorganized. It built beautiful amusement parks which catered to the young, the old, the rich, the poor and attracted tourists, so both sides were rather happy with the arrangement.

This did not stop malcontents from trying to destroy it. Occasionally powerful visitors from other places would visit Domino. Sometimes these powerful visitors would threaten to take down Seto Kaiba. Their reasons varied from envy and greed to pride and vengeance but always they left the city quickly and suddenly. Naturally urban legends grew around these sudden departures. The most pervasive of these legends revolved around a mysterious woman known as the Blue Lady or sometimes as the Dragon Lady. The stories describe the Lady as a small, slender, pale woman dressed in blue. According to the stories she appears in the bedrooms of those who threaten Seto Kaiba in the dead of night and whispers a word of warning in their ears. Stories vary as to her nature and origin. Some claim she is just an obsessed fan girl others believe she is a projection created by Kaiba Corps holographic technology. The King of Games was once recorded saying, with a completely straight face, that she was the spirit of a lover of a previous incarnation of Seto Kaiba as an Egyptian priest. This was widely regarded as a weird prank but there are those who swear it's true. Whatever the truth, the Lady be she fact or myth serves as Kaiba's dragon, guarding him from those who would wish him harm.


End file.
